All Ottsels Go To Heaven
by DarkEcoOttsel
Summary: Daxter has two choices and the one he picks will determine the future of not only him but Jak as well. Daxter makes a choice with the help of his guardian angel. ONE SHOT. R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own anybody from Jak 2. **weeps**  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Daxter, I can't believe you!" Jak shouted as he walked away from Keira's garage.  
  
"What?! All I did was accidentally spill hot water on you two as you were snuggling up on the couch! What's the big deal?!" Daxter shouted right back at him from Jak's shoulder. What was the bid deal? So he accidentally screwed up another huge mission and he accidentally broke Sig's Peace Maker and Sig took his anger out on Jak. So what?!  
  
"That's not all you did!" Jak cried angrily. "What the hell were you thinking when you turned on the zoomer that wasn't finished?! You almost killed all of us!!"  
  
"So?!" Daxter cried right back, his eyes ablaze with fury. "Like it's MY fault Keira pumped the engine with Blue Eco and it almost exploded!! You can't blame that on me!"  
  
"I CAN blame you for the explosion part."  
  
"Well, what was I supposed to do?! I can't do anything without you and you dragged me here!"  
  
"You could've staid with Torn."  
  
"That crack-head?! He wants me dead!"  
  
"He's not the only one! If you could just control yourself for one minute, maybe people wouldn't want to kill you!"  
  
"Well maybe if my so called buddy hadn't pushed me into a vat of Dark Eco, we would still be at Sandover and I wouldn't be a fur ball with diarrhea of the lips!"  
  
"At least your mouth's smaller now that it was when you were human!"  
  
The two went on bickering until Jak pissed Daxter off, the ottsel grabbed the hoverboard and the Morph Gun, and he used the Peace Maker to blow the hoverboard to hell and back.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?!" Jak screamed in rage. He grabbed the gun but Daxter wasn't letting go. Daxter had the mouth of the Peace Maker right in front of him while Jak had the trigger end.  
  
"Let go of it, Dax!" Jak shouted as he pulled tighter, his fingers wrapping around the trigger lightly.  
  
"No, YOU let go!" Daxter shouted back as he tightened his grip also.  
  
"It's MY gun!"  
  
"SO?!"  
  
"So...let GO!" Jak gave one final tug and his fingers pulled the trigger. There was a loud bang as the gun went off.  
  
Jak opened his eyes and dropped the gun in pure horror. Daxter was a few feet away. He was lying in a steadily growing pool of blood—his blood. The ottsel was mangled, deep gashes covered his body and crimson blood was dying the ottsel's orange fur red. Daxter's eyes were shut and from his condition, the ottsel looked dead.  
  
Jak was petrified. What had he done?! He had just killed his best friend! Daxter was dead!  
  
"NO!" Jak screamed as he sank to his knees.  
  
Keira looked up from her work at the sound of someone screaming. It sounded a lot like Jak. She got up and rushed outside. It was early in the morning and no one was out—not even the guards. But there was Jak, kneeling next to something red. Whatever the red thing was, it had a tail and looked a lot like Daxter.  
  
Keira's eyes widened when she realized it was Daxter. What happened to him?! She ran out of her garage and up to Jak, who was actually sobbing over Daxter, who was now in his arms.  
  
"Oh my God," Keira murmured. She put a hand of Jak's shoulder and whispered, "Jak, what happened?"  
  
"We were fighting," Jak said after he managed to stop crying. "And...and I shot him...!! I killed him!"  
  
Keira tried to calm him down by saying, "Jak, wait. He might not be dead—"  
  
"He must be! I shot him with the Peace Maker! It's all my fault...!!"  
  
"Then why is he breathing?"  
  
Jak's eyes shot open and he looked down to see Daxter's chest slightly moving up and down. He was still alive!  
  
"We should get him back inside," Keira said as she helped Jak up. "I have some Green Eco bandages that should help heal the wounds over time, but..."  
  
"But?" Jak asked as he stood up with the limp ottsel in his hands.  
  
"I can't guarantee that he'll survive," Keira said after a second of silence. After seeing the devastated look on Jak's face, she quickly added, "But that's why we have to hurry. Come with me."  
  
The two ran back inside the garage. Keira took Daxter and cleaned his wounds. She then gently wrapped Daxter's injuries with the Green Eco bandages and then put him in her bed in the back room. The ottsel didn't wake once.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" Jak asked as he looked at his friend.  
  
"Only time will tell, "Keira sighed as she wiped her brow. She looked at Jak and saw the look of deep sorrow and regret plastered on his face. She gently touched his hand. "He should be fine. You're here with him and when he wakes up, he'll probably want something to eat and a cold beer."  
  
Jak smiled a little. He knew Keira was trying to cheer him up, but he didn't have the heart to tell her it wasn't working. He felt so guilty.  
  
A day passed and still Daxter had not woken up. His breathing slowed greatly and that worried Jak greatly. He had not left Daxter's side since the incident except you eat, drink, and use the bathroom.  
  
"C'mon, Daxter," Jak whispered as he stared at his friend. His wounds were healing a little but Jak had to change the sheets four times because Daxter wouldn't stop bleeding. Vin stopped by later that morning and looked Daxter over.  
  
Vin sighed and looked back at Jak with a sorrowful expression on his face. Not because he was scared, but because he knew Daxter would probably not recover. Keira had warned him about how unstable Jak was before he even walked in.  
  
"You know that I'm not a doctor, I'm a mechanic," Vin scratched his head. "All we can do is wait and hope for the best."  
  
And so, Jak had staid awake all night, watching Daxter's ever move and there wasn't many. He could tell that Daxter was in a great deal of pain, even if he was in a coma. The ottsel's expression would change from a blank one to one that was a mixture of pain and what looked like anger and then back to his blank one.  
  
Keira would stay with Jak and keep him company. She would try and reassure him that everything would be all right but Jak didn't believe her. It was obvious that Daxter was suffering greatly in physical pain and it was also obvious that Jak was suffering from mental pain. The two of them were suffering but it was unclear to Keira who was suffering more.  
  
Word got out about what happened but only Jak's friends knew. Sig had stopped by with a new Peace Maker, which made Jak feel even worse but he didn't show it. Ashelin has also stopped by with Torn and they staid for a while talking with Keira and Jak. Jak noticed that even Torn was looking a bit sad for him and the rodent but Jak didn't say anything. Tess had come and cried for the two of them, but mostly for Daxter and Samos said he was terribly sorry.  
  
Now, as Jak sat by Daxter's bed, he thought about all the good times the two of them had been through and possibly, for the first time in his life, he broke down and began to shed his tears of anguish that he had held back for so long.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Where am I? Hellooo?"  
  
Daxter looked around but saw nothing but white misty clouds circling around him.  
  
"All right, this isn't funny anymore, Jak!" the ottsel shouted into the void. All he heard was an echo of his voice. Maybe he was on Mist Island. He couldn't remember. The last thing he saw before he found himself here was looking at Jak's angry face and then blue shocks.  
  
"Is ANYBODY there?!" the ottsel shouted angrily.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Daxter flinched and looked around. No one was there.  
  
"W-who's there?!"  
  
"Your guardian angel," a light and dark blue female ottsel with little white wings on her back shimmered into view.  
  
"My wh-what!?" Daxter stuttered not sure what to make of this girl.  
  
"Your guardian angel, of course!" the female replied in a sweet voice.  
  
"Okay Miss Angel—"  
  
"Please call me Talya," she smiled.  
  
"Okay Talya," Daxter folded his arms across his chest. "Maybe YOU can answer my question. Where am I?!"  
  
"You're at the border between Heaven and earth."  
  
"Huh? Y-You mean I'm dead?"  
  
"Not quite," Talya said as she hovered over to him. "You have a choice. You can come with mean to Heaven or you can go back to your body."  
  
"What? Where's my body?!" Daxter demanded to know.  
  
"Back down on earth," Talya said calmly. "Right now, I'm talking to your spirit."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait," Daxter said and he rubbed his temples. "I'm really confused."  
  
"Most people are when they're dying and have to make a choice."  
  
Daxter grabbed his ears and pulled them until they almost snapped.  
  
"You're not making any sense!" he shouted. "Would you please explain why I'm hear and not in my body! I'm getting frustrated."  
  
Talya sighed. The scenery around them melted away to reveal the room where Jak was sitting.  
  
"Huh? Why is..." Daxter blinked and walked up behind Jak. He looked up and saw that Jak was crying. Jak was actually crying. "Why is Jak crying?"  
  
Talya didn't say anything. She just pointed to the bed next to Jak and Daxter saw himself lying there. He was either sleeping or dead and he looked really bad.  
  
"Is that me or is this me?" Daxter asked.  
  
"That is your body," Talya said gesturing to the Daxter lying on the bed. "Right now, you are just your spirit, or soul."  
  
"Okay, I sorta get that," Daxter scratched his head and looked back at Jak, who was still sobbing. "But why is Jak crying? I never saw him cry before."  
  
"He thinks he killed you," Talya whispered slowly.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Do you remember what happened before?"  
  
Daxter looked at her and shook his head. "Sorry, my memory's kinds fuzzy."  
  
"You and Jak got into a fight, you blew up his hoverboard, and while he was trying to take the gun away from you, the trigger was pulled and you were shot."  
  
"How do you KNOW this?"  
  
"Like I said, I'm you guardian angel," Talya smiled a little.  
  
Daxter turned back to Jak and said as he reached out to touch his leg, " Hey, Jak. Stop crying—." The ottsel gasped as his paw went through Jak's leg. He recoiled in shock.  
  
"He can't see us or hear us," Talya informed him.  
  
"B-but..." Daxter stuttered, still looking at Jak. The ottsel's face melted into a look of sorrow and regret. "What can I do?"  
  
"What?" Talya didn't quite hear him.  
  
"What can I do to help Jak?" Daxter turned to her, his face a mixture of determination and sorrow. "I don't want him to cry like a baby anymore."  
  
"You have two choices," Talya said. "You can return to your body and live but you'll be in a great deal of pain because of your injuries. Or, you can come with me to Heaven with me and let Jak suffer."  
  
"If I return to Heaven," Daxter said slowly as what Talya said registered in his mind, "Jak will live and die thinking that he caused my death."  
  
"Yes," Talya murmured. "But you wouldn't be in pain."  
  
"No, but Jak would!" Daxter suddenly shouted. "Sure, I'm suffering, but what about him? He's in a great deal of pain himself, I can tell!"  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Talya asked quietly.  
  
"I...I am going back to my own body," Daxter said finally. "I don't care if I'm in pain. Jak is suffering more than I am right now."  
  
A smile found its way onto Talya's face. "I'm glade you made the right choice."  
  
Daxter smiled as well.  
  
"If you went to Heaven, Jak would have died."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Jak cares about his friends a lot Daxter—especially you. I really shouldn't tell you this but...if you died, he would have committed suicide."  
  
Daxter's jaw dropped. "W-what?! Why?!? He has so much to live for—"  
  
"He couldn't live with the fact that he killed his first and only best friend," Talya interrupted him. "The guilt would have drove him to suicide."  
  
Daxter gulped. There was NO WAY he was gonna let Jak die. No way in hell.  
  
"Well, if you're going to go back, we better go now," Talya said as the world around them melted and Daxter found himself floating with Talya in front of a blue and white portal.  
  
Daxter gave her a big smile and he said, "Thanks."  
  
Talya blinked in surprise. "For what?"  
  
"For protecting me until now," Daxter grinned. "You really are my guardian angel, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes," Talya grinned back. "I'm proud of it. Who'd you think protected you from the Dark Eco back in Sandover?"  
  
"That was you?! Holy crap, thanks!" Daxter was awed. "Well, I gotta go."  
  
"Are you sure?" Talya said quickly just before he entered the portal.  
  
"Positive," Daxter said confidently. "I guess this is good-bye."  
  
"Oh, no, Daxter!" Talya said and gave him a warm smile. "I'll always be with you, whether you see me or not. That's why I'm your guardian angel. I'm assigned to stick with you till the end."  
  
Daxter smiled slightly and blushed. He gave her one of his trademark grins as he leaped into the portal and traveled back down into his own body.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Jak finally stopped sobbing. It had been nearly fifteen minutes and he was tired, thirsty, and hungry. He heard someone moan and his head shot up.  
  
Daxter was sitting up on the bed. He cracked his neck and noticed Jak was staring at him.  
  
"Well, where's my big welcome?!" the ottsel demanded and Jak was instantly around his friend hugging him tightly and squeezing the life outta him.  
  
"DAXTER! OH MY GOD, I THOUGHT FOR SURE YOU WERE DEAD!!!" Jak screamed and fresh tears pooled in his eyes.  
  
"Not...breathing..." Daxter managed to choke out. He yelped in pain as Jak touched his wounds and Jak instantly recoiled.  
  
"Sorry," Jak said and smiled. His smile faded and he said, "Dax, I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to—"  
  
"Aw, I know you didn't mean it," Daxter smiled. "Besides, I'm just glade to be alive."  
  
"I thought you were dead," Jak said and he rubbed his head.  
  
"Are you kidding?! There's no WAY I was gonna let you have all the fun. I want a chance to actually use the Peace Maker on something other than your hoverboard and zoomers."  
  
Jak smiled. "Dax, you can use the Peace Maker whenever you want, just not on me."  
  
Daxter smiled as well and he looked up as Keira, Sig, Torn, Tess, Samos and Ashelin came into the room. They all crowded around the two, wanting to know what happened. Jak started talking and everyone paid attention to him instead of hearing Daxter's side of the story. But that was okay with the ottsel.  
  
Daxter sighed and a thought suddenly popped into his head.  
  
Wait a sec, Daxter thought. How come I didn't go to Hell? I thought for sure...  
  
"Oh, Daxter, don't you know?" the familiar voice entered his head in only words he could hear. There was a slight chuckle. "All ottsels go to Heaven!"  
  
~~~~~~~ END ~~~~~~~  
  
DarkEcoOttsel: Waddya think? This was my first one shot fic so be nice! I will accept creative criticism but no flames!! I want to thank all of those who will review now and curse all those who will even THINK of flaming.  
  
PS: I wasn't really sure what to call this fic so I came up with two choices, Guardian Angel or All Ottsels Go To Heaven. I didn't want it to sound stupid but I asked a few people and they all voted for All Ottsels Go To Heaven. So don't blame me for the crappy title of you don't like it!! If ya do like it, blame me.  
  
~~ TTFN 


End file.
